Gomamon
Group: Sea Animal - Level: Rookie - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Marching Fishes, Claw Attack Gomamon is the Digivolved form of Bukamon, and is the Digimon partner of Joe of the DigiDestined. Like Joe, Gomamon is reliable, but he takes life a lot easier, and he tries to make Joe relax once in a while. His attack (if you could call it that), Marching Fishes, allows him to open a spatial portal via water, through which a stream of rainbow-coloured fishes emerge, to do what he asks of them. Gomamon, like the other kids' Rookie Digimon, first appeared to battle Kuwagumon. He then Digivolved to his Championstage of Ikkakumon to save Joe from the Black Gear-infected Unimon. He continued to Digivolve whenever Joe was in danger. When Tai disappeared after the final battle with Etemon, Joe and Gomamon found themselves forced into working inDigitamamon's restaurant, and were soon joined by Matt and Gabumon. Tai returned to help them escape. When the kids returned to Earth to halt the plans of Myotismon, Gomamon finally Digivolved to his Ultimate stage of Zudomon to defeat MegaSeadramon. After Myotismon's defeat, Gomamon accompanied Joe and the others back to the DigiWorld, and left group with Joe when he decided to stay with Mimi, who no longer wished to fight. He and Joe then left Mimi in the company of several Digimon allies they had gathered, when Joe left to 'discover' himself. The kids and Digimon all got back together to battle and defeat Piedmon and then Apocalymon. In May 2000, Gomamon lost the ability to Digivolve to Ultimate, when Joe and the other kids gave up the powers of their Crests to seal the DigiWorld off from evil. Four years later, when the Digimon Emperor was in the process of conquering the DigiWorld, Gomamon was first seen in the frozen north, being forced to build a'Control Spire' alongside some Gizamon. When he challenged the Emperor, he was attacked by the Gizamon, who were promised a reward by the Emperor if they did so. Their reward, however, turned out to be imprisonment with a Dark Ring, as Gomamon was left unconscious. He recovered, and tried to use a TV to get in contact with Joe, but passed out and was buried by a snowstorm. Joe's Digivice went off, alerting him to the situation, and he and the new DigiDestined came to Gomamon's rescue. When the kids destroyed the Control Spire, Gomamon was able to Digivolve into Ikkakumon and destroyed the Ebidramon trying to clamp down on Digmon. Later, Gomamon Digivolved into Ikkakumon again to help free the kids from an underwater oil platform that they had been trapped in by''' MegaSeadramon. Gomamon was seen having a little underwater fun shortly thereafter. Gomamon did not appear again for a long time, until he, as Ikkakumon, was called on to gather some Digimon allies to help protect the sixth '''Destiny Stone against'BlackWarGreymon'. Even with the help of MegaSeadramon and a small army of Dolphmon, Ikkakumon could not stop the rampaging Mega. Shortly thereafter, Gomamon and the other Digimon were brought into the real world to celebrate Christmas with their human partners. However, when some wild Digimon appeared in Odaiba and attacked Matt's concert, Gomamon and the others Digivolved to beat them back. Gomamon then went to Australia with Joe, Cody and Armadillomon to round up the wild Digimon there. With his power to Digivolve to Ultimate restored by an energy boost from Azulongmon's Digi-Core, courtesy of Gennai, Gomamon became Zudomon to join with Submarimon and Coelamon (the Digivolved form of'Crabmon', the partner Digimon of Derek, one of the Australian DigiDestined) in battling a Scorpiomon, and sent it and a bunch of other aquatic Digimon back into the DigiWorld. Back in Odaiba, Gomamon became Zudomon again to help battle SkullSatamon, a minion of Daemon's. The Ultimates were defeated, and gave up their ability to Digivolve once again, as they gave their power to Imperialdramon, enabling him to Mode Change and destroy SkullSatamon. Later on, Gomamon and the other Digimon were seen barricading the digital gate at Highton View Terrace with tiles, to prevent entry into the DigiWorld. When BlackWarGreymon sacrificed his life, the gate was energised, sealing the DigiWorld off. Gomamon, along with the other Digimon, and all the Digimon of the world's DigiDestined, appeared again in the DigiWorld to witness the destruction of'MaloMyotismon', acting as beacons to draw their Digimon partners into the DigiWorld, where the power of their dreams finished the villain off for good. Three months later, after the defeat of Armageddemon, Gomamon briefly travelled to the real world to get together with all the Japanese DigiDestined and their Digimon. Twenty-five years later, the portal to the DigiWorld remains open, and Gomamon is still at Joe's side. Gomamon first appears in "And so it begins..." His voice is supplied by R. Martin Klein. Name: From “gomafuazarashi,” a breed of seal. Category:Character infobox templates